


Delicious

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Brigid and Sarita [15]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarita lets Brigid know that she is her favourite treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious

Sarita stretched out, catlike, basking in the evening sun. She smiled fondly at the woman sleeping nude next to her. Brigid's red curls were loose about her shoulders and there was a slight smile on her lips from whatever pleasant dream the fade had conjured for her. Sarita sat up cross legged on the bed, admiring the play of golden light and shadow on Brigid's fair skin. She enjoyed the stretch skin on her stomach, the slow rise and fall of her full breasts. The enticing pink of her nipples that seemed to beg for a mouth to pay tribute.

"What are you doing?" Brigid's soft voice broke the stillness of the evening, her eyes opened to watch Sarita appreciatively.

"Just admiring the view," Sarita replied running a featherlight hand along the sides of Brigid's thighs and hips.

Brigid blushed a little before making a show of stretching, thrusting her breasts forward and putting herself even more on display.

"You can admire it closer than that you know," she teased wickedly.

"Oh I intend to," the elf replied.

Crouching forward Sarita pressed gentle, almost chaste kisses along Brigid's collarbone before moving lower down. Green eyes met green eyes as she oh so delibrately pushed her tongue out and ran a long, slow circle around Brigid's left nipple before latching on with her lips to kiss and tease at thesoft and sensitive flesh. Brigid sighed happily, surrendering to Sarita's touch as she fondled her neglected breast. She moved that hand to tangle in Sarita's raven hair when the elf moved her head to Brigid's right breast, using her fingers to pinch and tease at the nipple she had just abandoned, her touch was bordering just on the right side of pleasure rather than pain but Brigid wanted more of her touch, more of her kisses.

"Sarita..." she sighed her lover's name softly, an unspoken plea and she felt her heart race as Sarita moved lower down kissing along her stomach, dipping her tongue into her naval before pulling back, gesturing at Brigid to spread her legs for her.

Already Brigid could hardly think straight, where before she would have been self conscious at such a request Sarita's teasing had reduced the whole world to their bed and her touch on Brigid's body. She kept her eyes open, breathless with anticipation as Sarita looked at her sex with the same hunger she showed those frilly Orlesian cakes she was so fond of.

Brigid watched, enraptured as Sarita kissed her way along her ankle, her calf, her thigh. She could feel the elven woman's breath inches away from where she wanted, no where she needed her most. She almost whined for her touch when she felt a quick and tentative flicker of her tongue causing her to release a breath she had not even realised that she was holding.

Again she was reminded of Sarita and her cakes, the way she would lick the icing off the top with quick little laps of that clever tongue was the same treatment Brigid herself was now getting. The speed and the softness were both too much and not enough, each flicker serving to wind her up more and more until she was on the very precipice of release. She practically sobbed when Sarita pulled away once more and Brigid lost the thread of the orgasm she had been so close too.

Brigid looked practically indignant as Sarita smirked at her. "What were you thinking about?"

Brigid was tempted to reply clamping her legs around Sarita's head and not letting go until she was boneless with pleasure but instead replied, "You, and those cakes you like."

Sarita smiled wickedly and slid her long and nimble fingers along the slit of her sex, rubbing firm lines backwards and forwards, not penetrating but gathering the quickly gathering wetness between Brigid's thighs. She rocked her hips into the touch moaning loudly when Sarita started rubbing circles along her clitoris.

"Hmm you are much tastier than any of those cakes. If I could only have one meal for the rest of my life it would be you Brigid. The cream of your breasts, the cherries on top, the juices of your sex, wet and wanting for me. Your cries of pleasure and need the perfect musical accompaniment." Her touch sped up a little, her thumb circling around her pearl and two fingers sliding and curling deep inside of her. Brigid pushed her hips upward, always wanting more and more of this. "Your face, contorted in pleasure far better than any piece of art. Knowing that you are mine just as I am yours."

Brigid was close, so close, her lovers voice weaving a spell around her even when she was silenced by pushing her face back between Brigid's thighs. She lapped at her, her tongue firmer, probing inside of her, drinking her in and feasting on her flesh. Sarita used her free hand to hold onto Brigid's hip, pulling her in closer to her mouth. Her kisses an unrelenting presence until finally Brigid felt the taut string of her arousal snap as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Her thighs clamping around Sarita's head ensuring she did not let go as she orgasmed, fucking herself on the elf's tongue.

"Sarita, Sarita, my sweet love. You are so good. Please. Yes. I am yours. Don't stop. Please."

When the last tremors of pleasure left her she was only dimly aware of the feeling of Sarita's tongue cleaning up the wetness from her now oversensitive skin.

Sarita slid up the bed and smiled adoringly at Brigid, pushing a curl of her red hair behind her ear. Overjoyed to have brought the woman she loved so much pleasure.

"I love you," Brigid sighed softly just as Sarita bent forward and kissed her gently, her tongue now soft and teasing once more and the taste of Brigid still on her lips.

"Delicious," Sarita smiled when she pulled away from the kiss, rubbing her nose against Brigid's.

She lay back on the sheets, Brigid's hand clasped in her own. She felt like she could drift off to sleep until she felt the redhead move.

"What are you doing?" She asked dreamily letting out a groan of pleasure when she felt Brigid's teeth nip at the sensitive point of her ear.

"My turn," Brigid replied with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr Willowflower_Waterlily and I had and continue to have a lot of fun RP-ing our OCs as a couple so decided to make them getting together our sort of AU OTP for them, this is the second work in this series and my first contribution to it.


End file.
